Weapon Tiers
Weapon Tiers help organize weapons from the most to the least useful. Keep in mind that due to different play styles and ways of leveling up, lower tier weapons may be more useful for different characters or players. The weapon tiers help to organize the weapons into a general (but not final) list from best to last. Tier S Snakey Staff (13.5 points) The Snakey Staff is, in a variety ways, a very balanced weapon capable of fitting just about anyone's play style, as long as the player can deal with the negative Defense (with a decent amount of Agility, it's not so difficult). Key Perks and Bonuses: *+5 Magic for faster mana recharge and extra splash attack range and hits. *+3 Agility for easier dodging, faster movement and three extra points of arrow damage. *2% Critical Hit chance. *No negative Strength makes for an excellent mage/juggler hybrid. *Neutral Strength combined with high Magic allow for the highest possible combo damage of any weapon in the game with Beholder (2 damage more than Black Morning Star with Beholder, or 220 instead of 218). Gold Skull Mace (12 points) The Gold Skull Mace is the ultimate melee weapon. It has no negative stats, yet has one of the highest damage outputs in the game. Having no negative Agility is actually very significant, because Agility is important for dodging attacks on Insane Mode or even just for things as basic as juggling. This weapons is highly recommended if you're using characters with weak magic such as the D and E Rank characters: Gray Knight, Red Knight, Blacksmith, and Hatty Hattington. Using the other two S Rank weapons with them would be a waste since they can't do anything special with their magic anyway. Key Perks and Bonuses: *Highest Critical Hit chance of all the weapons in the game (3%). *Special effect chance greater than 1%. *No negative stats. *Tied with the Club for the highest possible melee damage output. Ninja Claw (11 points) The Ninja Claw is the ultimate weapon when it comes to balancing stats out in a GOOD way. It can actually receive enhancements from beholder unlike the Necrotana and Demon Sword. Key Perks and Bonuses *No Negative Stats *With Beholder it boosts splash attack range *With Meowburt or Scratchpaw it's an ideal weapon for arena mode. *It's one of the only weapons that provides a decent balance of stats (of the weapons that boost stats) Glowstick (11 points) The Glowstick is the ultimate weapon for XP farming or for maximizing your XP accumulation. No other weapon will give you -4 Strength. The +5 Magic gives you an extra hit (4 extra for the Fencer and the Industrialist) of splash attack, so you can use it for spamming them on bosses, which is also great for accumulating XP. If that's not enough, then it also has +5 Defense and a Critical Hit chance. Key Perks and Bonuses: *+5 Magic for faster mana recharge, and extra splash attack range and hits. *1% Critical Hit chance. *+5 Defense for armor protection upgrade. *-4 Strength for the largest possible increase in XP accumulation from a weapon. Tier A A+ (10 points) *Sai *Ribeye 9.5 Points *Lollipop * Skeletor Mace *Dual Prong Sword A- (9 points) Tier B B+ (8 points) *Glaciadator * Demon Sword *Chainsaw *Evil Sword 7.5 Points *Bone Leg *King's Mace B- (7 points) *Thick Sword *Pointy Sword *Panic Mallet 6.5 Points *Round Mace *Club *Key Sword *Gold Sword Tier C C+ *Cardboard Tube *Meat Cleaver *Wooden Mace *Broccoli Sword *Kielbasa 5.5 Points *Falchion *Ugly Mace *Fencer's Foil C *Gladiator Sword *Broad Spear *Rat Beating Bat *Lightning Bolt *Practice Foil 4.5 Points *Refined Mace *Rubber-Handle Sword *Wooden Sword *Curved Sword C- *Chewed Up Sword *Chicken Stick *Hole Sword 3.5 Points *Staff *Unicorn Horn Tier D D+ *Dinner Fork 2.5 Points *Lobster *Man Catcher *Lightsaber *Fishing Spear D *Clunky Mace *Pumpkin Peeler *Lance *Zigzag *Wrench *Thief Sword *Thin Sword/Mace/Sheathed Sword/Broad Ax/Alien Gun 1.5 Points *Apple Peeler *Cattle Prod *Emerald Sword *Wooden Spoon *Sledgehammer *Candlestick *Leafy Twig *Leaf *Electric Eel D- 0.5 Points *Wrapped Sword *Fish *NG Gold Sword *Meat Tenderizer *Skinny Sword *Barbarian Axe *Twig Tier E -0.5 Points *Utility Blade *Scissors *Umbrella *Pitchfork -1 Point *Buffalo Mace -1.5 Points *Carrot -2 Points *2x4 -3 Points *Fishing Rod Calculating Tiers Take the sum of a weapon's stats, and that's its base score but all Defense points beyond +5 are ignored because they're redundant and unnecessary. If it has +5 or more Magic, then it gets one bonus point for increasing your splash attack range, a second bonus point for increasing your hits per cast of splash attack, and a third bonus for reducing mana recharge time. If it has +5 Defense, then it gets a bonus point for boosting your armor durability. If a weapon subtracts more than three of any stat, then it's docked 2 points. A +2 bonus is rewarded to weapons with no negative stats. Since agility increases your speed, arrow damage, arrow range, and arrow speed with every point, a weapon is rewarded 1.5x its base agility amount (negative agility will reduce a weapon's score). Defense, unless it's an iteger of 5, is valued at 0.5% of a normal stat, as only integers of 5 defense provide bonuses, so otherwise the health added is somewhat useless as it doesn't greatly affect combat; at least not to the point that it outweighs bonuses another stat provides. Notice that Lightning, is valued at +0. That's because just like the lightning combo, lightning effects on a weapon are completely useless. If there's a weapon that succeeds in producing a balance that involves magic/defense and CAN receive stat bonuses from Beholder or Spiny, then it gets a +1 bonus. If it tries for a balance that can't receive bonuses with one of the two pets, then it's docked -1 points. Ranks: *'S:' 11+ points *'A:' 9-10 points *'B:' 7-8 points *'C:' 4-6 points *'D:' 1-3 points *'E:' 0 or below Critical Hits: *1% = +2 *2% = +4 *3% = +8 Elemental Effects: *Lightning = +0 *Fire = +0.5 *Poison = +1 *Ice = +3 Examples: Snakey Mace :5 Magic (+3) - 2 Defense + 3 Agility + 2 (1% Crit) = 11 → S''' Gold Skull Mace :2 Strength + 8 (3% Crit) + 1 (no negative stats) =11 → '''S Evil Sword :2 Magic + 7 Defense (-2 extra +1 armor) + 1 (no negative stats) = 9 → A''' Chainsaw :4 Defense +4 (2% Crit) + 1 (no negative stats) = 9 → '''A Category:Tier Lists Category:Insane Mode Category:Gameplay